Paixão Peculiar
by Roh Matheus
Summary: Hinata é uma garota que sofre de bulling na escola, nerd clássica, com TOC e DDA, americana vivendo numa cidade pequena e em uma família muito divertida. Tudo dentro de sua relativa normalidade se não fosse pelo fato de amar certo loiro inalcansavel e comprometido com quem menos precisa.


Capítulo 1: A boçal.

Boçal: Inexperiente; inculto; ignorante; grosseiro; estúpido, rude.

Eu sou uma coisa muito boçal!

Sério vou contar minha história e vamos ver se você não concorda...

Sou Hinata morena de cabelos azulados longos, muito longos, batem abaixo do traseiro, olhos perolados pele branca quase transparente, gordinha com seios grandes coxas grandes, bom tudo grande menos minha altura, tenho imensos um e sessenta de altura. Tenho humildes 15 anos e estudo no primeiro ano do colegial na Kohona School, a escola da minha adora cidade-ovo Kohona.

Kohona é quase uma vila! Mas é uma cidade aqui de Washigton, quase divisa com o Canadá, a última cidade para falar a verdade, a nossa única importância mesmo é isso e seremos a "cidade ligação" com o Alasca. A cidade apesar de minúscula é muito fofa!

Fica em numa região montanhosa bem alta, aqui neva quase o ano todo, então a primavera e o verão são muito esperados, a primavera pelo degelo que faz com que varias fontes especiais na cidade funcionem, elas servem pra escorrer a água do degelo, mas foram feitas de forma artística toda oriental então é lindo! E no verão surgem um calorzinho gostoso de dia é muito bom!

A cidade foi fundada por uma colônia japonesa, então toda a cidade tem temática japonesa em meio às coisas ocidentais, somos conhecidos por nossos jardins japoneses alias! Isso e os esportes radicais por conta da temperatura e montanhas.

Bom fora isso de cultura japonesa só sobrou os nossos nomes, que todo mundo mantém a tradição de colocar nomes japoneses e a festa das sakuras no verão. De resto somos bem ocidentais alias!

E mesmo toda fofa a cidade é minúscula mesmo por isso todo mundo conhece todo mundo e eu sou conhecida pelo peculiar apelido de "BloodMary" dizem que pareço um fantasma para aterroizar a todos só por que sou mais branca que o normal, sou calada, calada não, tímida, muito tímida, vivo envergonhada e parecendo um pimentão, por isso a parte do "Blood" do apelido.

Juntando com isso com o fato deu ter TOC e DDE sou "A ESQUISTA" da escola, não que isso conte muito, pois já ta rolando um boato de que todo o Uchiha é estranho.

Ah sim! Meu sobrenome é Hyuuga Uchiha.

Veja bem por que rola esse boato: Meu irmão mais velho Itachi tem dezoito anos moreno,cabelos longos de rabo de cavalo, alto branco tal qual papel, olheiras imensas ar de mal e muito charmoso, está no ultimo ano do colegial, ele é um fofo com agente, mas possui um humor bem acido geralmente bem irônico, ele é considerado o maior bad boy do pedaço anda com sua moto tunada por ai e faz rachas na estrada e vive bêbado fumando pro ai. Mamãe fala que isso é só, uma fase rebelde, mesmo assim não pega nada bem.

Já meu irmão Sasuke também tem quinze que nem eu, ele nasceu em janeiro e em novembro do mesmo ano, é meus pais são coelhos, posso fazer o que?!

Aonde eu estava?!

Ah sim! Na vida do meu irmão Sasuke, ele é lindo um arraso tal qual o Itachi tem um ar mais sério e frio, parece o Itachi só que mais novo sem olheiras e cabelo preto armado. É todo certinho, editor do jornal da escola e presidente do grêmio estudantil. É o mais desejado da escola pelo seu charme e tals, tudo lindo tudo maravilhoso, até no meio do ano passado quando ele revelou para todo mundo ser gay.

Veja bem, eu to nem ai pra ele ser gay, isso para mim realmente não importa, sei lá pesa tanto quanto dizer que gosta de azul ou que detesta doces. Mas já falei que minha cidade é um OVO?! E que todos são tradicionalistas?! Pois é, não foi uma noticia muito bem aceita.

Se meu pai não fosse um advogado renomado e minha mãe uma das duas psicólogas da cidade, bom a coisa teria ferrado bem feito, só não foi pior por que mamãe como boa Hyuuga soube ameaçar aqui e ali as pessoas certas de que certas coisas faladas em consultas podiam escapular de forma anônima para o jornal,ela vira uma leoa quando o assunto são seus filhos, e meu pai com o peso do nome Uchiha impor um respeito também.

Devem ta perguntando como meus pais lidaram tão bem com essa revelação né?!.. Bom pra cidade toda pode ter sido novidade, mas com mamãe psicóloga, ela soube bem antes do próprio Sasuke saber , e como Doutora Mikoto é genial ela não interferiu e esperou ele mesmo perceber e se assumir, mas já preparou o espírito do meu pai. Por isso ele teve todo o apoio que precisava.

Inclusive o amigo da mamãe e o outro psicólogo da cidade atende meu irmão, por que bem, bulling não é legal, é o Dr. Yamaha também que trata do meu TOC.

Foi pensando na minha consulta que tive no dia anterior que amanheci aquele dia. Olhei pro meu relógio de cabeceira irritada por ter acordado mais cedo que o normal e chutei meus fofos e confortáveis edredons de unicórnios pro lado. É meus edredons são de unicórnios e meu pijama é de fadinhas! Sou um ser fofo, vesti a pantufa de elefante e caminhei pro meu computador ligando uma musica calma do _Enya _e sentei no buff roxo que tenho do lado da escrivaninha branca.

Dr. Yamaha recomendou que sempre que possível começasse minha manha com uma meditação, com isso conseguia me controlar melhor, respirar fundo e me concentrar melhor, podia por fim me preparar para meu dia e enfrentar todas as minhas neuroses. Que não eram poucas.

Foi o que fiz, fiquei por meia hora relaxando vendo o relógio finalmente dar 5:30 da amanha, buffei irritada, afinal não conseguia mais ficar ali sentada. Resolvi me alongar conforme o mestre de capoiera ensinou.

É faço capoiera, os Hyuugas tem esse costume de todo membro da família praticar algum tipo de luta, mamãe como vem dessa família desde cedo nos ensinou isso. O problema é que todas as lutas requerem que eu toque e MUITO outras pessoas.

ODEIO que me toquem ou que eu tenha de tocar nos outros.

Capoeira me parecia mais uma dança e perto das outras era com quase nenhum toque, mesmo assim me obrigaria a socializar e ser tocada, mamãe logo me matriculou.

Detesto lutar, mas amo a parte artística.

Enfim resolvi fazer logo o alongamento e o aquecimento, pelo menos ficaria mais preparada para correr dos valentões do colégio.

Depois fui tomar banho e vestir uma roupa para a aula, agradeço aos seus por nove entre dez dias na minha cidade está ou nevando ou muito frio, pois assim posso vestir coisas confortáveis, fofas e quentinhas. Vesti meu lindo amado moletom lilás com mangas brancas cabia fácil umas três de mim dentro e minhas mangas ficam parecido com as mangas do dunga segundo o Sasuke, mas to nem ai tá! Evita que eu toque nas coisas direto com a mão assim!

Falando nisso vesti minha luva sem dedos também e a calça jeans que roubei do Itachi, era preta, velha com um rasgo imenso na coxa que no meu caso ficava no joelho meia calça de listras branca e lista e meu amado coturno velho.

Minha mãe odeia meu coturno.

Meu coturno e lindo, preto desgastado com um corte na lateral que tive de costurar, ele é sujo e tem estrelas feitas de corretivo por mim e eu simplesmente me recuso a fechá-lo todo,então fica com as abas caídas pro lado, mas eu o amo mesmo assim!

Deixei o cabelo solto mesmo e a minha franja que bate na bochecha na frente.

Peguei minha mochila e desci e vi meu pai de cueca verde fazendo café com a maior cara de sono, cueca e meias... Sério, por que meu Deus?! Por que?

- Bom dia minha princesinha! – Disse ele no que parecia a voz mais animada possível logo cedo sentei em cima do balcão joguei a mala no chão do meu lado e peguei a cesta de frutas ao meu lado, coloquei no colo.

- Bom dia pai... – Descasquei uma maça e estiquei meu corpo sobre o balcão ficando deitada com os cabelos espalhados pegando uma vasilha e colocando a maça descascada dentro e fazendo o mesmo com mais uma. – Panquecas com calada de maça?!

Os olhos do meu pai brilharam me dando uma caneca imensa de café.

- Por isso você é minha filha preferida! – Disse ele bagunçando meu cabelo e me fazendo rir e ficar extremamente vermelha, não lido bem com elogios.

- ... sou sua única filhA pai... – Disse enquanto levava a vasilha pra pia e começava a fazer a calda com açúcar.

- Eu sei linda, por isso mesmo... Querida, essa calça não é do Itachi?!

Virei pra ele por cima do ombro morrendo de vergonha e completei bem baixinho assustada.

- Não conta para ele, por favor... e eu não conto pra mamãe que o senhor ainda tem essa meia furada. – Minha mãe abomina nessa meia cansou já de mandá-lo jogar fora.

- Não vale! Esse é minha meia da sorte e ontem foi jogo dos Yankees!

Abaixei a cabeça pro que tava fazendo envergonhada por ameaçar meu pai, mas não retirei, afinal ainda sou uma Uchiha, né. De resposta só o ouvir rir e completar já saindo.

- Sua espertinha! Bom vou lá tomar banho e acordar os outros vê se não exagera na comida em!

Cozinhar é uma das coisas que faço bem, isso, estudar e pagar micos. Acho que por isso sou gordinha, amo cozinhar e comer, ai já viu.

Pouco tempo depois terminei a calda, as panquecas, fiz os ovos mexidos os bacons, acho que não é a toa que os americanos tem os maiores índices de diabetes afinal.

Minha mãe entra na cozinha com seus longos cabelos longos azulados e olhos perolados iguais ao meus, alias sou muito parecida com ela só com a diferença que ela é magra, chique, linda, e se veste super bem, embora com esse rabo de cavalo mal feito e a camiseta velha do meu pai não estava chique. Ela veio me abraçou me deu um beijo e se servindo:

- Por isso amo suas manias, quantas mães por ai podem dizer que não acordam feito loucas correndo pela casa e fazendo café da manhã pra todo mundo?!

- A mãe da Sakura Haruno, a mãe dela não cozinha nada, segundo dizem quem cozinha é o pai. – Disse me sentando na frente da minha mãe e me servido de ovos e panqueca. Minha mãe é uma das poucas pessoas que não morro de vergonha.

- É de família isso, a mãe da Tomoyo também não sabia... Acho que além dos cabelos rosa tem também esse diferencial... Outra que não deve correr muito é a Aika mãe do seu amigo Nara sabe?!... Ele ainda não curou o problema de sono, ela pode fazer tudo com muita calma que ele nem estará a pressionando...

- Tão cedo e já fofocando mãe?! – Diz a voz grossa de meu irmão mais velho Itachi. – Oi bolinha!

Ele disse me abraçando, embora viva me chamando de bolinha e sabendo que eu odeio, Itachi é super carinhoso conosco, hoje ele vestia sua jaqueta de couro um cachecol vermelho e um sobretudo imenso preto com coturno igual ao meu.

- Não fale assim com sua mãe menino! – disse minha mãe, mas ela ria. – Não estou fofocando, somente fazendo uma analise social.

- Não sabia que agora era Antropóloga dona Mikoto... E Hinata essa calça não é minha?!

Minha mãe olhou pras minhas calças e riu, eu por minha fez logo peguei uma sacola de papel e dei na mão do Itachi.

- ...Ahn... então... Aqui seu lanche Itachi... Lanche de basta de amendoin... – Nada melhor que mudar o foco da minha calça.

- Mas é um anjinho mesmo essa bolota!

Fiquei rubra e abaixei a cabeça. Mas minha espinha gelou ao eu ouvir a porta que levava ela quintal abrir e por ela eu sentir o vento gelado da manha e junto o perfume forte e masculino que entrou. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira, controle é tudo nessa vida Hinata!

- BOM DIAAAAAAAAAA! – Aquela voz animada que ilumina tudo como sol falou alto bem nas minhas coças e eu extremesi. – HINATINHA! Aquele Teme do seu irmão ainda ta dormindo?!

E lá se foi todo meu controle pelo ralo, principalmente ao sentir dois braços fortes vestindo uma jaqueta laranja me abraçaram pelo ombro e me puxarem para aquele corpo mega definido. Eu fiquei mais roxa que seria humanamente possível e prestes a desmaiar.

NÃO DESMAIA SUA LOUCA!

Minha mãe vendo minha situação foi ao meu auxilio.

- Está sim Naruto, pode ir lá acordar. – Eu idiotamente só acenei que nem uma retardada concordando mais parecendo um bonequinho bobo.

- Valeu tia!

Ao ele sair Itachi olhou para mim compadecido e minha mãe suspirou.

- Hinata, querida, Naruto é da família não tem por que ficar assim linda...

É eu tenho problemas com pessoas estranhas me tocando ou se dirigindo a mim, principalmente homens, mas bom conheço Naruto desde sempre, afinal ele é nosso vizinho e vive aqui em casa. Tem a mesma idade que eu.

O problema é que esse Maldito ser Loiro, sensual, forte, levemente tapado, animado, engraçado, cabeça dura, decidido é dono do meu coração sei lá desde quando. Para falar a verdade eu sei que a partir do momento em que eu o vi pela primeira vez eu já o amava, não tenho uma memória na minha cabeça de antes disso.

Sim eu o amo muito, muito mesmo! O que torna simplesmente impossível agir normalmente perto dele.

Só que essa não é a maior problemática.

A maior problemática se apresentou meio segundo depois enquanto eu pensava e tentava recuperar meu controle, a problemática era ver o que eu via a frente e não ter vontade de chorar.

Era ver meu irmão lindo Sasuke aparecer com Naruto ao seu lado, de mãos dadas.

É Naruto era o namorado do meu irmão...

Pois é, eu não amo só um cara comprometido,

Eu não amo alguém que é gay.

Eu amo só o namorado do meu irmão!

Fala ai se não sou o ser mais boçal do universo?!


End file.
